<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old-School Magic by rythyme (pugglemuggle)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597102">Old-School Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/pseuds/rythyme'>rythyme (pugglemuggle)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Humor, In which Hogwarts students are actually like real high school students, Marijuana, Oblivious Harry Potter, Recreational Drug Use, also hey this is my 100th work on ao3, slight crack, using magic to hotbox your four-poster bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/pseuds/rythyme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Seamus attempt to hotbox Seamus's four-poster bed. Things do not go as planned, but at least Harry is the most oblivious person they've ever met.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seamus Finnigan &amp; Dean Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old-School Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i... don't really know what this is. i just thought it would be funny if hogwarts is actually just like every other high school, but harry is too oblivious to notice. i hope you enjoy it?</p><p>written for day 6 of my personal fic challenge: Fourteen First Dates: The February Fourteen Fandom Challenge.</p><p>disclaimer!!!! i do not necessarily support underage recreational marijuana use!!! if you are baby, please please be careful. marijuana is best enjoyed responsibly. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re sure the sealing spell will work?” Seamus asks for what must be the fifth time. They’re sitting on Seamus’s bed in their dormitory, the curtains drawn tight around them. It’s near the end of the day, and their roommates all have electives around this time. Dean and Seamus, however, have a free period, which means now is the perfect time to try out a new idea of theirs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sealing spell is one-hundred percent air-tight, Seamus,” Dean replies. “I already told you—I tested it this morning on the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And did the smoke—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. It completely surrounded the fire. Not a whiff. Couldn’t smell a thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Seamus nods. He gives one more furtive glance at the direction of their dormitory door, then pulls out a joint from a small pencil pouch hidden under his pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got this from Siobhan—you know, my cousin on my da’s side,” Seamus explains. “She visited us over the holidays. She’s at university now, you know. Met some bloke there who sells them in three-packs for five quid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wicked,” says Dean. He pulls out his wand. “Should I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Do the sealing spell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean murmurs a few words and casts the charm. The air around them shimmers for a moment, like they’re looking out at the world from the inside of a soap bubble. Then the shimmer vanishes, and there’s a slight </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his ears as if the pressure just changed suddenly. “I think we’re set,” he says. “The spell will hold as long as the curtains stay closed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s brilliant.” Seamus stares around them with a gleeful little grin. “I’d like to buy a butterbeer for whoever invented that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure it was one of the Ravenclaws,” Dean says. “Padma Patil was telling me that she learned it in her third year from one of her prefects—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>prefect?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Dean sighs. “Apparently it’s just our prefects who are always sticks in the mud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Ron’s not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Ron’s fine. But Percy—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, Percy.” Seamus laughs. “Can you imagine what he’d do if he found us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shudders. “I’d rather not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough.” Seamus shrugs and holds out the joint. “Since you've got your wand on you—would you do the honors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Dean says. He taps the tip of his wand to the end of the joint and lights it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pass it back and forth for a little bit, and the sealing spell seems to be doing it's job. He can see the smoke shimmer at the edge of the spell's boundaries before floating back inward again, as though blown by a slight breeze. It’s actually pretty cool to watch. He gets distracted by the smoke for a little while as the weed begins to sink into his system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They've really gotten better at this whole thing, he muses. When they bought weed for the first time from a couple of the 7th year Hufflepuffs who grow it in one of the herbology greenhouses, they were too scared to actually do anything with it for a whole month. Now, they’ve got a whole system. Usually they try to buy their weed when they’re home for the holidays, since the Hufflepuffs charge a steep premium for theirs. It’s much cheaper on the muggle market, they’ve found, and since they both grew up at least partly in the muggle world, they have enough connections to get by whenever they visit home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They used to always have to go to the grounds near Hagrid’s hut if they wanted to get high without being caught. Occasionally, they would use the Room of Requirement. This new spell, however, is a game changer. They could effectively hotbox any enclosed space in the school and no one would be the wiser. Maybe Dean should buy a butterbeer for that Ravenclaw prefect, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The joint is nearly finished when there's a sound at their dormitory door. Both of them freeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear I left it on my bed,” says a voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Harry. Hagrid's class is practically already starting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” There's a shuffling of feet. “Maybe I left it on Seamus's bed by mistake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean and Seamus exchange a panicked look. They have barely a second to prepare before the curtains of Seamus's bed are abruptly ripped away, breaking the sealing charm and sending a torrent of smoke billowing out into the dormitory. On the other side of the curtain, Harry and Ron stare at them. Dean and Seamus stare back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you—" Harry coughs, waving away some of the smoke with his arm. He tries again. "What are you two doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um," Dean glances at Seamus. "Seamus... There was a charm—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, the one we've been practicing in Flitwick's class—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seamus tried it just now, and—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It blew up," Seamus finishes. "Just completely exploded."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," Harry says, frowning a little. "I suppose you do blow things up quite a bit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Seamus rubs the back of his neck. "Funny how that...always seems to just...happen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seamus’s penchant for explosions has been their excuse from day 1. To this day, Harry is none the wiser. Dean is honestly impressed by the extent of Harry’s obliviousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It really smells bad this time," Harry adds, shielding his nose from the smoky air. "You should probably open a window."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," Dean agrees. "We will. Enjoy your class?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seamus gives them a wave. "Yes, care for the creatures." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean winces, but Harry doesn't seem to think anything's amiss. Ron, on the other hand, looks a little thoughtful. He pats Harry’s arm and begins steering him out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon Harry. It’s not here. Just borrow my book today," he says. Then he looks back at Dean and Seamus. "The next time you, you know. Blow something up. Let me know, okay? I might want to try...blowing something up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will do, Ron," Dean replies. Seamus waves again, smiling ear to ear and—wow. He must be really high. "Have fun at Care of Cagical Meatures—I mean. Um."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he's pretty high, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," Ron says with a grin. He drags Harry out of the room. "You two have fun 'practicing charms'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then they're gone. Dean hears Harry's voice echo up the stairwell as they go, asking Ron, "Did they seem a little weird to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not really,” comes Ron's reply before their voices become too quiet to hear anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a close one,” Seamus says. Dean isn’t sure what a “close one” qualifies as anymore, since Harry probably wouldn’t know what was going on if they lit up right in front of him, but he nods in agreement all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to light another one if I put the sealing charm back up?” Dean asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seamus giggles. “You read my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean leans across the bed to retrieve Seamus’s pencil pouch again and laughs a little, too. Their afternoon is only just getting started.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>